Daddy Issues Rising
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: The whole school turns on Mal and Uma after one of Mal's pranks go awry. Uma's solution to repairing their reputations; Convince the most popular band in Auradon to perform at their school. Based on the movie Taking 5
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy Issues Rising. Pretty interesting name. How'd you guys come up with it?" Intertwining her fingers, Snow White straightens her back. She was trying so hard to remain professional. Uma had to give her some props. She wouldn't even last a minute under Harry Hook's gaze.

The camera zooms in on every member. Staying a couple of seconds longer on Harry Hook. Uma stifles a longing sigh. She couldn't let her friend Mal realize she didn't really hate Daddy Issues Rising. Mal would never let her live it down.

Harry Hook, the lead singer, and Uma's favorite member answers. "We've all bonded through our issues. Mostly, our daddy issues. Hence, the name." He tries his best to give a modest smile but fails.

"I don't have daddy issues." Carlos, the second lead rapper, says nervously gripping the sides of his chair. "Never even met the guy."

"And the rest of us wish we never met ours." Jay, the lead rapper, adds with his signature playful smile.

"Well, my dad's quite nice. I speak to him every day, and we love each other a lot. He's a great dad." Ben, the secondary vocalist, quips happily.

Harry shoots Ben a dirty look then says, "Our fans are called the daddies or daddy individually to fill that void inside."

"I thought we did that because you like to pretend the compliments are from your dad?" Gil, the backup vocalist, pips earning a glare from Harry.

"Shut up, Gil," Harry grumbles.

"Gods, can you turn this off Uma?" Mal complains looking up from her diary. "Just hearing those overplayed boys makes me nauseous."

"There's nothing else on TV."

That was a lie. Uma hopes Mal doesn't call her bluff. Thankfully, she doesn't.

"Turn it off then. They're poppy music voices is ruining my aura of malice."

"Can you believe they're actually coming to our school?" Uma asks while grabbing the remote. Her finger hovers over the power button. "Audrey and Jane seriously collected all of those box tops."

And how they made a show of it. Audrey rented a garbage truck to deliver her box top donations. The whole school cheered so loud that day, Mal still gets headaches just remembering it.

"I still can't believe that stupid boy band has their own official cereal. And did you forget our plan? They're not coming to our school."

Uma presses the off button by accident. Was Mal seriously going through with that? "That's still happening?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it? I can't wait to see their faces when their dream goes up in flames. Literally."

"Are you sure about this? It's fun messing with Audrey and Jane, yeah. But we're messing with the entire school now."

"So they don't get to see a depressingly bad generic boy band perform? How sad."

Uma starts to retort but bites her tongue. She couldn't share with Mal that Daddy Issues Rising has a lot of great songs. Songs she'd listen to when she's down and unsure of herself. Mal would just laugh at her and call her...she couldn't even think the name.

She needed a cover. A way to hide her real feelings. "Everyone in our school is talking about the concert. It's supposed to stream all over Royal media. Auradon Prep is gonna get mega publicity from it."

"As if Auradon Prep needs publicity? Everyone that goes to our school is rich."

"Not everyone is rich in our school. There are scholarship students too."

Picking up her diary, Mal shoves it under her pillow. She checks the clock. School started soon. Even with her epic prank on the horizon, she still wasn't looking forward to going. "Doesn't matter. And you sound scared. Afraid to get into a little trouble, shrimpy?"

Uma's body tenses up at hearing the name. Mal knew she hated it. She only uses it when she wants to get her way. _I won't let her bait me into an endless argument._

Taking a deep breath, Uma replies," Don't blame me when everything goes wrong."

Mal picks up her backpack, putting it on with a smug smirk. She grabs Uma's backpack and throws it where Uma's sitting. Uma jolts from her seat turning to face Mal. "Time for school. And nothing I ever do goes wrong."

If there was a level to rate how wrong everything went. It'd be over 9000. Every single box top Jane and Audrey collected was on fire. There was no way to control it. Mal was freaking out. She grips the front of her shirt in a fist, while she tries to catch her breath. Uma stays calm by frantically looking around for a fire extinguisher. When she finally found one, however, it was much too late.

"My hair! It's on fire! Someone help me!" Jane screams at the top of her lungs.

Running over to Jane, Uma sprays the fire extinguisher all over her. Jane sobs when the fire is finally put out. Uma felt like the personification of guilt was choking her. Mal did too but she hid it well. Uma extinguishes the rest of the stage but the damage had already been done.

"I'm so sorry," Uma whispers to Jane.

Jane runs off the stage and into the crowd. Leaving a distraught and angry Audrey stomping towards Mal and Uma.

"You guys think acting out will earn your mommies love? News flash: it won't. No one in this school likes either of you. You guys are monsters!"

Hurt flashes across Mal's face, but she easily shakes it away. Her guilt disappears too covered by the need to protect herself."You really want to go against me, princess?"

"This is it for you, Mal." Audrey gestures to both Mal and Uma. "The end for both of you. You won't even be students by the end of today. Bye forever, losers!" Audrey roars in disgust.

She walks away before Mal or Uma can reply. Not that either could. Audrey was right. This was it for them.

It wasn't long till they were in the principal's office. Headmistress Fairy Godmother looked at them both with disappointment. Every time she started to say something, she stopped herself. Unable to express her feelings in words. They sat in silence for what felt like hours. It didn't break until both their mothers showed up. Mal's mother, Maleficent, immediately started arguing with the Fairy Godmother.

"Do you know how much money I've donated to this school? And you're still telling me you want to kick my daughter out?!"

"She could have seriously injured another student." Fairy godmother replies with a frown.

Uma's mother suddenly interjects with a different approach,"How were they able to sneak fireworks onto campus in the first place? I thought student safety was the number one priority of this school."

That was all the ammunition Maleficent needed to build a solid case. She talks Fairy Godmother down until she only gives Uma and Mal two weeks suspension.

Two weeks pass by and their first day back was a living nightmare. In biology, someone had turned on the chemical washing station soaking both Uma and Mal. Uma ran into the bathroom with Mal trailing behind her. She grabs a handful of paper towels not caring if it wouldn't work. She could pretend.

The paper towels soak through, so, Uma crushes them into a ball. She throws the newly crushed paper towel ball at Mal. Mal glowers at Uma. "Do you really care if those people like us?"

"They hate us because of you, Mal. You and your stupid need to have people tremble before you. Was it worth it?"

Mal thinks for a moment. It wasn't worth it at all, but she'd never confessed that aloud. "My need? And what are you in this? An innocent bystander, perhaps?"

"I told you that it was a bad idea. You didn't listen. You never listen to anyone! It's always what you want."

"What about before this? Where's the Uma who made someone cry just for fun last month? Don't play innocent, Uma. Good doesn't look right on you."

"You went way too far this time. Jane could've seriously been hurt!"

"And you were my accomplice, Uma."

Uma wanted to deny it. Remind Mal she told her she couldn't be blamed. But she made no effort to stop it. She went along with everything. In the end, the blame was also on her. She needed to fix this. Find some way to redeem herself. But how? Her mind runs through a list of things to do. Settling on the perfect choice, Her face lights up.

Someone posted earlier on Instaroyal about an impromptu Daddy Issues Rising meet n' greet. If she could just speak to them...maybe everything could be fixed.

Uma leaves the bathroom. Mal runs behind her grabbing her hand. "Where are you going? Your clothes are still wet."

Uma shakes Mal's hand off her. "Why do you care?"

"We're friends. And friends can be concerned." Mal reasons.

Uma stifles a laugh. Mal concerned. And for her? Mal only cared about herself. Uma starts walking away ignoring Mal calling for her. But one thing Mal says causes her to stop.

"I drove you, remember? There are also no bus stops by Auradon Prep. You're pretty much stranded here. Unless..."

Uma stays frozen. Mal was right. She had no way of getting anywhere, without her. Mal walks up to Uma with a smug grin. "So where are we going?"

They change clothes and arrive at Uma's requested destination in under two hours. Mal taps her fingers on her steering wheel, lifting her head to peer at the long line surrounding the store. Uma pulls down Mal's car's mirror checking her appearance. Finding herself satisfied with her appearance, she closes the mirror back up. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Uma leaves, ignoring Mal's questions and protests.

Uma leaves the car, running to the end of the line. Mal still in the car takes out her cellphone, she searches the store's location and drops her phone when she sees the top result.

Mal grabs her phone, runs out of the car and locks it behind her. She finds Uma at the end of the line.

"You're gonna ask them to play at our school? To what repair your reputation?"

"You can leave."

Mal huffs but makes no effort to go. The line moves forward and soon Daddy Issues Rising was right in front of them. Uma was at lost for words. Her tongue felt dry and her thirst was real. Security motioned for her and Mal to come forward but Uma couldn't move. Mal gently pulls her behind her.

When they approach the table Uma regains herself for a minute. Her words pushed together as she explains their situation to the boys.

They all looked like they didn't believe a word she said. Seeing Uma fail miserably, Mal takes things into her own hands.

She pulls Uma closer to her. "My friends dying." Covering her eyes with her other hand she fakes a sob.

Ben hated seeing people cry. He gets up from his seat and gives Mal a hug. She stops her fake sob, staring up at Ben. Her cheeks redden as she pulls away.

"Don't tell me you believe this?" Jay questions crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would they lie?" Gil insists, pouting.

"What does your friend have?" Ben looks down at Mal with gentle eyes. She stutters lost in them for a moment.

"She's dying of a bad reputation. As am I. The only cure is Daddy Issues Rising performing at our school."

Ben frowns. "You lied."

He walks back over to his seat and sits back down. A disappointed look on his face.

Harry, who hadn't yet spoken, comments. "Wow. Your social livelihood? Well, we'd be happy to!"

"Wait, really!?" Uma and Mal both say shocked. Uma looks at Harry, who appeared to be studying her this whole time.

Harry nods in agreement, holding his hands out for Uma to take. She does nearly passing out at the touch. He leans closer. "We'll do your concert. Just as soon as my dad loves me."

"Your dad will never love you. It's your whole premise." Uma reminds Harry.

Harry winks at her, pulling his hands away from hers. "Exactly. Security!"

Two security guards grab Uma and Mal from behind. Mal tries her best to kick out of their hold, but they were too strong. Uma tries to wiggle her way away from hers but it also doesn't work. They yelp as they're dropped in front of the store. Mal and Uma turn to each other and their thoughts are entirely in sync with both of them yearning for revenge.

A.N. My friend requested I write a fic based on our favorite movie Taking 5, so, I had to. I'm so sorry. It's been fun writing a fic where Uma falls for Harry first though. This will be short! Very short. All canon ships will happen, probably. Evie also has a big role in this, so, I'm excited. Anyway, thanks for reading! New Shadows chapter will be up this week, hopefully! Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

"They just threw us out?! We even told them you were dying. How rude is that?!" Mal fumes, plopping down beside Uma on the couch.

When they first arrived back at Mal's house, almost an hour ago, Mal had dove straight into her bed. Grabbed her diary from behind her pillow and started writing. She wrote down everything. Expressing every feeling during her embarrassing encounter with Daddy Issues Rising. Uma opted to sit down on the couch, not even wanting to turn the tv on. Trying to block out everything that happened earlier, till eventually, she does. Telling herself Mal and her drove straight home from school, hung out, and had a completely normal day. She had almost truly believed it until Mal got fired up again.

Now, Uma sneaks a glance at her, picking up a throw pillow, and clutching it close to her chest. Wishing the pillow could shield her from the reality, Uma lowers her head and wallows in her sadness. She met Harry Hook. The Harry Hook. The guy she's spent almost a year secretly fawning over, and he utterly humiliated her. And he so didn't care that she was dying. Even though Uma wasn't actually dying...

That didn't matter! Harry Hook was officially classified as a monster in her eyes. Uma couldn't wait till she got home, she imagines tearing down every poster of him that she owned. She never wanted to see that awful popstar's face again.

"Yeah, Harry Hook barely reacted," Uma replies in a disappointed tone.

Mal gives Uma a questioning look, catching on to her friend's disappointment. "What?"

Uma straightens her back, clearing her throat. "I meant the members of the band. Every member and not specifically, Harry Hook. Because they're terrible people?"

"Ok then," Mal remembers for a brief moment that one boy who hugged her. "Hey, um, who was that guy? The one that hugged me?" Mal asks Uma in what she hopes is the most uninterested tone possible.

"Ben," Uma answers, quickly. She tries to cover it up,"I only know his name because I hear Audrey and Jane gush about him in history."

"Uh huh," Mal says, not believing a word coming out of Uma's mouth.

"We took a pretty hard fall, earlier," Uma recalls, trying to change the subject. Uma's phone loudly pings, and she drops the pillow she was holding. She reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone. She reads the message that was brightening up her screen in her mind.

It was from Desiree. She kept talking about some video? Uma clicks the link, her eyes widening when she recognizes the faces in the video. It was her and Mal featuring the security guards that threw them out.

She taps Mal on the shoulder, furiously pointing to her phone. Mal eyes widened in fear when she recognizes herself in the video.

"Oh my gods, no!" Mal exclaims, covering her hand over her mouth.

The views. So many views. Practically, all of Auradon had seen it. She was dead. So dead. Her mother would never let her see the daylight again.

"What did we do? There's no way we can make this go away!"

Mal jumps off the couch, nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Let me think, okay!"

"Think faster before both of our moms find out!"

Mal gulps, her breathing becomes quickened. Someone knocks on Mal's bedroom door, and Mal could feel her heart drop. Her body freezes, and Uma's eyes are frozen on the door. Neither wants to open it. They don't have to. Maleficent announces herself, opening the door. Her eyes filled with the eternal disappointment Mal had become acquainted with at birth.

Mal grimaces, expecting to hear her mother's screams. It doesn't happen. So then she wonders will she hear cruel belittlement for being caught looking like an idiot on video. She doesn't. Instead, she hears, "Why are you girls being so loud?"

Mal feels her body unravel in relief. She then notices a luggage bag being carried in her mother's hand. She points to it, her brow lifting up in confusion. Her mother notices her gaze and lets out a little laugh.

"Oh, pumpkin, I forgot to tell you. I'm leaving tonight with Ursula. We just need a little mom-cation."

Mal guessed she didn't want to tell her at all. Knowing her mother the fact intentionally slipped from her mind. Mal and Uma exchange looks, thinking the exact same thing. How could two moms that never mothered need a vacation?

Uma's mouth twists up, but she lets out a grunt of acceptance. Mal, however, was not ready to let this go."I thought we were having dinner tonight. Together. You said-"

Maleficent cuts Mal off, "Mal, Mal, Mal! Why must you do this to me every single time? Don't you think mommy's tired of it?"

Mal bites the inside of her cheek, reminding herself not to fall for her mother's guilt trip. Too many times she had been forced to sit at the dinner table alone."Well, mother your the one that keeps breaking their promises."

"Mal, please!" She dramatically begs, massaging the sides of her head. "There will be other nights. And mommy's really not in the mood to hear your angst. So why don't you girls get ready to leave? You're both going to my friend's house."

Mal scoffs, she was not leaving her house to stay with some stranger. "We're 16, mother! We can both stay home by ourselves!"

Maleficent rolls her eyes, and points a painted fingernail at Mal. "Oh you can? You two can't even go to school without setting it on fire, pumpkin. Now go get ready!"

Mal looks down guilty, she couldn't deny that.

Uma speaks up, "She's got us there. I guess I should go home and pack."

As Uma stands, Maleficent loudly tsks."No need, dear. Your mother will bring over all your luggage before we go."

"And just how long will you be gone, mother?" Mal asks, with her anger back and thriving.

"Long enough," Maleficent answers shortly. "Pack a bag. I'll be back in a half hour and you better be ready."

Maleficent closes the door, and Mal groans loudly in anger. Her mother sings, "I heard that now it's twenty!"

Mal glares at the door, clutching her hands in a fist. Feeling like an aardvark in a yellow sweater, she stomps towards her closest. Uma hears hanger after hanger being angrily pushed back. Till she hears them all clatter to the floor. She cautiously approaches Mal. Mal's back is turned towards her, and Uma gently touches Mal's shoulder calling her name.

Mal doesn't respond at first. And Uma starts to move away but then Mal speaks. Her voice is shaky, and her words are strained.

"Why do they always do this? They take off and leave us behind. Now we have to stay at some strangers place? Not forgetting how much trouble we'll be in when they see that stupid video."

They should be used to both of their mom's impromptu vacations. It's something they've always done. Yet, somehow it always hurts. Hurts like it's the first time.

Realizing this as an opportunity, Uma says, "Mal, what's your mom's number one rule when they're on vacay?"

Mal wipes her eyes and tries to steady her voice,"No phones, no wi-fi, and no tech in general." She gasps when she realizes where Uma was going with this. "Meaning, they won't see the video."

"Exactly."

"Okay, this is great! We can work with this. Go downstairs and keep an eye on my mom. I'll be down there in ten."

Mal grabs her luggage bag and starts picking up her favorite clothing items that fell in her anger. Uma nods, leaving. Her mind filling up with potential conversation starters. She settles on keeping Maleficent talking about herself. That was the successful business woman's favorite topic.

Maleficent was admiring herself in the mirror, modeling her famous slapping gloves. Uma audibly gulps a little afraid. She knew Maleficent would never use it on Mal. Yet still, it made her uneasy.

Maleficent acknowledges her, saying, "This is in case the pool boys get fresh. Never leave without them."

Uma nods, not sure what to say. Maleficent turns her head, eyeing Uma. "You and Mal are much too old to be doing these silly pranks. You know that don't you, Uma?"

"We didn't think it'd get that bad." Uma defends, not really sure why. She was the one who was against going through with the prank in the first place.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed,"Seems to me you didn't think at all."

Uma avoids eye contact and shrugs. Sitting down in the farthest place away from Maleficent, Uma starts playing with some apps on her phone. Occasionally, texting her friend Desiree. Fifteen minutes pass and Uma finally hears the sound of Mal's luggage hitting the stairs.

Maleficent lets out a loud finally. Uma gets up, pocketing her phone. When Mal reaches the bottom of the stairs, Maleficent ushers them both out the door. Turns out Ursula had been waiting in her car for everyone in front of the house. Ursula criticizes everyone's lateness as they all buckle up, and then she drives off.

They arrived at a castle. An actual castle. And someone lived in it. Actually lived in it. Mal curses under her breath, recognizing the location immediately. She mumbles something under her breath, but Uma couldn't make out what.

"Alright, girls. We'll see you when we see you. Have fun!" Maleficent sings.

As they got out, Uma swore she heard a cork pop out of a champagne bottle. She sighs, their moms couldn't even pretend they were going to miss them. Her mom didn't even say goodbye. Her and Mal grab their luggage from the back. And the car drives away, leaving them stranded in front of the castle.

"We could make a run for it you know. Totally blow this Popsicle Stand." Mal suggests but knows it was impossible.

They had no car. And this place was off the map, very off the map. Uma was sure the last house they saw was 50 miles away. There was no escaping, they were stuck here, for now.

"Our moms wouldn't even notice. They never notice anything when it involves us." Mal continues.

"Yeah, they don't." Uma agrees. "But you and I both know there's no way we can get back to our places. Let's just go in. This place doesn't look so bad."

"Just wait till you get inside."

 **A.N.** Evie is coming next chapter! Her backstory in this is my favorite but a little difficult to write. Hopefully, everything comes together soon. Someone asked if I have a discord and I do! If you want my discord name just message me on here or send me an ask on Tumblr at thehipstersfreaked. Preferably not on anon. If you do it send it anon, I'll link you to my public discord server and you can add me on there. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Uma comes to the conclusion that Mal is just trying to scare her. As Uma raises her hand to knock on the front door of the castle, a foreboding feeling starts stirring up inside of her, completely conflicting with Uma's earlier conclusion that Mal was simply just trying to mess with her.

This has happened before. Not in the exact same way but this situation reminded Uma of the time she and Mal snuck into Uma's mom's fish and chip shop. That night Mal had convinced Uma that the recent robberies at Uma's mom's shop could only mean one thing; The shop was haunted.

It wasn't haunted at all much to Uma's relief. Uma's Aunt Morgana was revealed as the true culprit behind all of the robberies occurring at Uma's mom's fish and chip shop. Uma's Aunt Morgana had claimed to Uma and Mal that she wasn't stealing at all. In fact, she had claimed that everything she 'stole' was rightfully hers. According to her, Uma's mother had stolen away Aunt Morgana's portion of their inheritance. However, when Uma's mother, Ursula had arrived, she had laughed at her sister's claims.

And soon Uma's mother's laughter was transformed into ink throwing gloats. Gloats that stated that Uma's mother was always the favorite daughter. Aunt Morgana's cheeks had grown three sizes as she had denied every one of Uma's mother's gloats. Aunt Morgana started saying that Uma's mother only got attention because of who her father was.

Uma's mother's father was a rich businessman who was known to all as The King Of The Sea. And he had a whole other family on the side. A family that Uma's mom likes to pretend doesn't exist. Mostly, because they had done the same to her.

Aunt Morgana, on the other hand, didn't even know who her father was. Uma's grandmother wouldn't even utter out his name, claiming that he wasn't worth anything at all. At least, that's what Aunt Morgana had screamed to Uma's mother, Ursula that night.

Uma had felt bad watching her mother fight with her Aunt Morgana. Uma's Aunt Morgana wasn't the best aunt but she always told Uma the funniest jokes that were sure to always make Uma laugh. Sadly, that night was the last time that Uma ever saw her Aunt Morgana because Uma's mother had banned Uma from ever seeing her again.

Uma's hand hits the wood of the door, she lifts it up and knocks a couple of more times. Uma mind wanders and she finds herself wondering about her Aunt Morgana. Wondering about how her aunt is doing. Uma couldn't help but think about how instead of being left behind at a strange brooding castle she could've gone to her Aunt Morgana's house. There she would laugh at jokes with no foreboding feelings stirring up inside of her.

She wouldn't have jumped back if her Aunt Morgana was the one opening the door. Uma would have just stood there and not felt anything at all really. But Uma wasn't at her Aunt Morgana's house, she was at a strange brooding castle whose front door creaks when it opens. So when an over-enthusiastic blue-haired girl with lips as red as a freshly picked red apple flings open the door, Uma jumps back.

It takes her a second to realize the girl is harmless and not scary at all.

"You're here!" The blue-haired girl exclaims, looking straight at Mal. Her face is beaming with a smile and she happily jumps where she stands. Then she walks over to Mal and swoops her into a big hug."I've missed you so much, M!"

Mal tries to squirm out of the hug but the blue-haired girl's grip is tight as she holds Mal like she hasn't seen her in years. Mal looks over at Uma, her face screams for Uma to rescue her.

Uma just silently laughs. This was who Mal was so afraid of?

A cough comes from the doorway of the castle and Uma is surprised to see a woman standing at the entrance. "My little evilette in training that is not how we greet guests."

The blue-haired girl pulls away from Mal and brings her head down in shame. She apologizes to the woman in the doorway who Uma realizes is the girl's mom.

The blue-haired girl goes to her mom who places an arm across her shoulder. She looks at her daughter with adoration, placing a hand on her cheek. "You'll just love my Evie. Isn't she beautiful?"

The blue-haired girl modestly waves off the compliment but beams at her mom. "Mommy, Mal remembers me, right?"

Evie looks at Mal expectantly.

"I remember," Mal says, her tone implying she wished she didn't. But Evie doesn't pick on Mal's tone as she claps in excitement.

"Come in! Come in!" Evie motions as she and her mom move out of the way so Uma and Mal can come inside the castle.

Mal walks in first, struggling a little with her luggage bag. Evie offers to help Mal with her luggage but is chastised by her mom who tells her ladies shouldn't pick up heavy objects.

Evie frowns while Mal and Uma exchange a look that implies that they very much disagree with Evie's mom's statement but they make no outward comment to refute it.

Uma picks up her own luggage and walks in. Uma almost drops her bag at the sight that greets her. Pictures of Evie cover every inch of the wall, in all of which she showcases her winning sash along with her pearly prize-winning smile. Evie's trophies that are also shown on the pictures on the wall are displayed on shelves made of stone. They're packed together and look as if anything can set them tumbling over and onto the floor.

"Wasn't I such a cute baby?" Evie gushes, pointing to a picture of her giving out a toothless winning smile. "I was even a baby food model in my youth."

Youth? Uma feels perplexed by that statement because Evie looks to be around the same age as she and Mal are. Uma thinks for a moment. She has never seen Evie around Auradon Prep before. Not that she paid much attention to the students walking through the halls of Auradon Prep. But Uma's sure she would've noticed Mal hanging out with someone so...vibrant.

"A baby food model... I didn't know that was a thing." Uma comments and both Evie and Evie's mom gasp at Uma's statement.

"You've never noticed the baby on baby food?" Evie asks, offended. Her hand is placed on her chest and Evie's mom is just shaking her head in disgust.

Uma shoots Mal a look that's asking if Evie and her mom were being serious. Mal, however, is avoiding Uma's gaze, clearly, a little upset that Uma didn't save her from Evie's hug.

"Uh, considering how the last time I ate baby food I was a baby. I'm gonna say no." Uma responds, her tone implying she couldn't even believe she was answering this question.

"Oh," Evie says, disappointed at the revelation.

Meanwhile Evie's mom, just tsks Uma. She even mumbles. "Some people have no taste."

"I'm sure baby me loved the baby food you were on," Uma says, hoping it'd make Evie feel a little better. But in reality, Uma had never eaten baby food as a baby. Her mom fed her whatever was in the shop, so her diet consisted mostly of fish.

Evie nods as if she's in the background of another person's story. "It was the top baby food amongst most babies, so I'm sure you did!"

Mal decides to speak up, thankfully moving the subject away from Evie's baby food career. "Anyways...Evie, do you guys still have that tree outback?"

"Yup, it's still there and standing strong," Evie says with a little too much enthusiasm."Why?"

Uma notices that Evie's mom has zoned out from the conversation. She's staring at the mirror hanging on the wall near Evie's trophy shelf. She looks at her own reflection as if she's never seen it before.

"I'm gonna head out back and sketch it," Mal says, placing her luggage on the floor. She bends down and opens up the front pocket of her luggage bag and grabs her sketchbook along with some pencils.

Whenever Mal wasn't pulling pranks or writing in her diary, or trying to get anyone to cower before her, she was usually sketching out something in her sketchbook. Uma was never allowed to see whatever Mal sketched. No one was. So she's a little surprised that Mal is openly telling Evie what she's going to do.

"Should I bring out some drinks or snacks?" Evie asks, she then starts talking about all the snacks she's made anticipating Mal's arrival. Mal cuts her off just when Evie starts describing a delectable apple pie that she baked from scratch.

"Actually, I think I'd prefer to be alone for a while but…" Mal looks over to Uma whose now avoiding Mal's gaze. Uma's eyeing her teal blue nails that she notices is starting to a chip a little.

"I'm sure my friend, Uma wants to go to see her room and would just love it even more if you gave her the tour of your family castle."

Uma's head lifts up at that. Evie gasps in excitement, heading over to where Uma stands. "Really? I hardly ever get to do a tour of the castle."

Uma didn't want to go on a tour of Evie's castle. Uma wanted to go home and rip off every Harry Hook poster on her wall. Or try to figure out how to get rid of that awful viral video of her and Mal that she just knows is getting more and more views every minute.

"Well, you girls have fun!" Evie's mom says to Uma and Evie, jumping back into the conversation.

Uma doesn't even have a chance to reject the offer as Evie takes a hold of her free hand and leads her into the first room near the entrance hallway. Evie's excitement is pushed away in favor of a more professional demeanor. She starts talking about the history of the castle and Uma hears Mal snickering in the hallway.

Uma's jaw tightens but she doesn't say a word. She just holds her bag a little tighter, hoping it wouldn't take long for Evie to finish the tour and show Uma to her room.

By the time they do get to Uma's room, Uma feels like her arm is about to fall off because she's been carrying her luggage bag for so long. Uma drops her bag on the floor. She heads to the guest bed and sits on the edge of it.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Evie asks, her eyes filled with hope that Uma says yes.

"Uh, yeah," Uma answers, trying to gain feeling in the hand that held her luggage. Uma knew she couldn't say what she really felt. Not without hurting Evie's feelings which for some reason Uma doesn't want to do.

"Great because we have one more stop after this," Evie says with excitement, pausing for dramatic effect."The kitchen!"

As if a teleprompter is controlling Uma's body, her stomach growls right on cue. Mentally, Uma is groaning at the idea. The hallways in Evie's castle was like a maze and Uma really wasn't looking forward to heading back through it.

Uma couldn't hold her tongue any longer. It just wasn't in her nature, so she tells Evie how much she doesn't want to walk through the hallways of this castle. Evie surprisingly nods in understanding and apologizes to Uma. She admits to Uma she forgot how complicated the infrastructure of the castle could be. Uma looks at her confused. Didn't she walk through these hallways every day?

Uma asks Evie just that and Evie laughs in response.

"Oh no." Evie responds, shaking her head." I use shortcuts!"

"There are shortcuts!" Uma shouts outs, upset.

Evie looks over at Uma with concerned eyes and then her expression becomes apologetic. "I'm sorry. We really don't get many visitors, so I guess I got a little over-excited."

Uma asks the question that's been plaguing her ever since Evie first opened the door of her castle.

"Why haven't I seen you around Auradon Prep?"

Evie seems surprised at the question and takes a moment before she answers Uma.

"I'm castle schooled," Evie states casually but there's something else in her voice. Something that sounds a little like resentment.

"Really? Why?" Uma wonders.

Auradon Prep was one of the best schools in all of Auradon. Uma couldn't understand how anyone wouldn't take the chance to go there. And judging from the fact this girl literally lives in a castle, it was obvious she could afford to.

Evie purses her lips a little but then a smile breaks out onto her face. "We should hurry to the kitchen before the pie gets cold."

She makes a motion for Uma to follow her and Uma reluctantly does. She shows Uma the shortcut to the kitchen which they get to pretty quickly compared to how long it took them to walk to just one room in Evie's full tour of the castle.

The kitchen is a fancy looking kitchen that definitely looks like it belongs in a castle. There's a modern touch to it because a large tv is on the wall. The TV is on one of those gossip channels and a random celeb interview plays on the screen.

Near the TV is a large table shaped like a mirror where snacks are laid out. In fact, Uma peers at it and realizes that it is a mirror, one that's been refurbished into a stylish dining table.

Uma grabs a cookie off the snack table and much to her surprise the cookie taste just like a sweetened apple. It's so delicious that Uma doesn't even finish chewing before she takes a second bite out of it.

"What's in this? It's so good!" Uma's mouth is full, so her words don't really sound coherent but Evie understands what she's saying.

"It's a family recipe." She answers with a grin. "My step-sister's."

Uma finishes off the cookie and gushes about it some more. Her gushing is stopped when on the screen appears Harry Hook along with the headline Crazed Fans Escorted Out At Daddy Issues Rising Meet N' Greet.

Uma's body freezes in place as she forces herself to watch the segment. The entertainment news person recounts general information and plays that awful clip but with Uma and Mal's faces blurred out.

The newsperson goes to their colleague Snow White who is now interviewing the band live. Every member of Daddy Issues Rising gives the camera a wave.

Snow White asks the band about their feelings on the incident that had recently occurred. Harry Hook is the first to answer.

"These types of things are expected especially for someone who looks as good as me but when it actually happens? It's just so terrifying." Harry says, his voice shivering with fear.

"Yeah, they lied to us!" Gil shouts out, earning a subtle glare from Harry who was playing up the theatrics even more now.

"All we want to do is just focus on our music, you know?" Harry says, holding back a fake sob.

Uma scoffs at the act Harry's putting on. She couldn't believe she ever liked that guy. She couldn't believe she fell for the act that he displayed for the public. Harry Hook is nothing but a fraud. A fraud that Uma wishes she could expose.

Ben starts to say something but someone from behind the camera walks in front of it. It's the elusive manager of Daddy Issues Rising, Hades. He usually doesn't like to show himself on camera, so for him to make his presence known must mean something. What did it mean? Uma had no idea.

Hades tells Snow White that this interview is over and motions for the boys to follow him away from the camera. All of the boys get up to leave but Harry Hook stays seated. His terrified act wavers into genuine anger for a brief second but he hides it well.

Harry soon follows the other members and leaves. Snow White makes a brief statement about the interview concluding early and then the screen changes back to the main newsperson.

"Isn't Snow White great?" Evie says with admiration in her voice. "She's like the best step-sister ever."

"What?!" Uma exclaims.

Evie's step-sister is Snow White? Snow White the biggest entertainment news reporter in all of Auradon?

Evie reiterates her statement again even showing off old pictures of her and her step-sister, Snow White from her phone.

Uma couldn't believe it! Did Mal know this?! If she did then why didn't she ask Evie to pull some strings or something? Now, their blurred faces have made Auradon entertainment news and their reputations are probably in even more shambles than before.

And with it being on the news that meant—Gods, Uma prays that her mom and Maleficent are already on their private jet. Because if not both her and Mal were going to end up frying like a fish in a deep fryer at Uma's mom's fish and chip shop.

 **A.N.** Yay! Evie finally appears. This chapter was really hard to write and I struggled with it but it's finally done! Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


End file.
